


Trouble

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Lyric prompt drabbles [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: ~I knew you were trouble when you walked in ~
Series: Lyric prompt drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586581
Comments: 1





	Trouble

It wasn't as if she didn't know what Eddie was like when they started dating, she did.

The moment he walked into her life, she knew he was trouble and that was fun in the beginning.

When she grew as a person it stopped being fun, but she loved him; and that was enough for her to marry him and have a daughter with him.

But then love stopped being enough. It was harmful to her and their child, Eddie wouldn't change or grow as person so she walked away.


End file.
